Das Erbe der Gatos
by Yukikomi
Summary: Harry bekommt eine ungewöhnliche Tätowierung auf seinen Rücken und Severus weint.Warum?


Harrry hat Probleme sich in einen Amigus zu verwandeln und bekommt unerwartete hilfe,aber warum weint severus darüber?Und verdammt noch mal vorher kommt diese Tätowierung auf Harry Rücken..

„..." reden

// ...// denken

Es herrschte ein reges Treiben auf dem Kampffelde. Schreie ertönten und verstummten auch zu gleich. Wäre man selbst da gewesen würde man die Ängste von

Kriegsüberlebenden kennen und sogar verstehen,aber wer hatte schon das Glück einen Krieg zu überleben wenn er an der Front war. Besonders diesen Krieg der über

das aller Leben richten sollte.

Angezettelt von zwei Familien die versuchten eine ewige Liebe zu trennen,da sie gegen alles war, an das sie glaubten. Dennoch geweihte diese Liebe und wuchs prächtig, bis zu einen bestimmten Tage im Mai.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und zwei Gestalten lagen seelenruhig im Bett .

Sie träumten voneinander so wie sie es immer taten. Doch plötzlich wurden sie durch ein großes Beben aus den Fängen der Traumwelt gestoßen und fanden sich am Boden wieder.

Der größere der beiden erkannte sofort die Situation und packte seinen Partner

am Handgelenk. Er zog ihn hinter sich her,So schnell ihn seine Beine ihn trugen rannte er Richtung Garten immer weiter verfolgt vom Beben. Sie liefen immer weiter bis plötzlich an einer Sackgasse zum stehen kamen.

Er schaute sich nach rechts und links um. Seine Atmung hatte sich

beschleunigt vor Aufregung.

„Hör mir zu! Sie dürfen uns nicht beide kriegen. Du musst hier weg. Ich werde sie ablenken,das ist deine einzigste Chance von hier weg zu kommen."redete der Größere auf seinen Partner ein.

„Aber .."

„Kein aber. Ich bin schließlich auch an der ganzen Misserie schuld. Deshalb will ich dich wenigstens schützen. Denk daran ich bin immer bei dir egal wie schlecht es dir auch gehen mag,denke immer daran. Versprich mir nur das du wenn ich nicht mehr

da bin dein Leben leben wirst." sagte er voller Trauer und umarmte seinen

schwarzhaarigen Partner. Ihm rollte eine Träne über sein Gesicht was er aber versuchte zu verstecken, da er nicht wollte das der andere sich sorgen machte. Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht,die Tränen wollten einfach nicht versinken. Dann plötzlich wurde die Erde erneut erschüttert.

Das Beben kam immer näher bis es schließlich sie fast eingeholt hatte.

Der Größere berührte seinen Arm wo eine Tätowierung erschien und aufleuchtete. Ein Tor erschien und öffnete sich.

„Du musst mitkommen."jammerte der kleinere der beiden,aber bevor der überhaupt reagieren konnte schubste sein Partner in durch die Tür mit den Worten „ I will miss you. Mi Gato."

(Ich werde dich vermissen. Meine Katze.)

Das Beben erreichte ihn noch bevor die letzte Träne den Boden berührte.

Es wurde hell und Harry wachte mit einen Schrecken auf.

„Was war das denn?"fragte Harry sich laut denkend. Er saß in seinen Bett und

zitterte noch ein bisschen von den Traum,der so Traurig aber auch irgendwie

so Schön war. Die Sonne schien durch das offene Fenster und weckte so

langsam die Bewohner Hogwarts aus ihren Schlaf auf. Es war ein schöner

Frühlingstag im Monat April. Im Schloss liefen die ersten Vorbereitungen für ein neues Projekt,denn bald sollten Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen.

Nicht einmal Dumbledor wusste woher diese kommen würden.

Und so begann ein ungewöhnlicher Tag im Schlosse Hogwarts...und Harry war mitten drin...

2 kapitel

Harry saß immer noch in seinen Bett. // Ich glaube jetzt schnappe ich völlig über. Ich hoffe doch das bessert sich und ich werde nicht wie Proffessor Quirrell,der nur schlotterte wenn ihn jemand ansprach.// Er stieg aus den Bett und machte sich auf Richtung Badezimmer.

Als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein wutentbrannter Ron Weasley stürmte herein dicht gefolgt von Neville,der recht hilflos aus der Wäsche guckte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!Das glaubt mir nie jemand.."fing Ron an zu schreien und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen rum.Neville der dicht daneben stand musste sich schon ducken um den Händen auszuweichen."Was ist denn los. Schrei nicht so."sagte Harry verschlafen

und rieb sich die augen. Er sah auf musste lächeln bei Rons roten verzerrten Gesicht.

„Ja genau lach du auch nochaus. Ich bin ja schon die Lach Nummer von Hogwarts."beschwerte er sich und setzte sich schmollend auf Harrys Bett. Nun schaltete sich auch endlich Neville ins Gespräch ein."Dir muss das echt nicht peinlich sein. Das hätte jeden anderen auch treffen können." Neville stellte sich jetzt neben Ron und versuchte auf ihn ruhig einzureden.

Harry stand jetzt etwas verwirrt daneben da er ja nicht wusste um was es geht. Er wollte auch nicht gern nachfragen,da er nicht wusste ob es Ron unangenehm war es zu erzählen.

Also wartete er lieber bis er von selbst reden würde.

„Das sagst du jetzt,aber das hättest du vorher nicht gesagt."sagte Ron verzweifelt und begrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Vielleicht ging es dir besser wenn du es erzählen würdest. Mir würde es nicht mehr aus machen da ich es ja schon weiß." beschwichtigte Neville ihn. Geschockt sah Ron auf.

"Bist du verrückt,vorher bettle ich lieber bei Snape um einen Platz in Slytherin."sagte er aufgebracht.

Harry versuchte die Situation etwas zu lockern,da er wusste wie es ist im Rampenlicht zu stehen.

„Lass gut sein Neville. Wir müssen sowie so gleich runter in die Halle. Wartet hier kurz auf mich."sagte Harry und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort machte er eine kurze Katzenwäsche,da er keine Zeit mehr heute morgen hatte. Als er zurück in sein zimmer kam,hatte sich

Ron schon wieder einiger maßen beruhigt. So das sie los gehen konnten.

Unten in der Halle wartete auch schon ungeduldig Hermine auf die drei. Sie setzten sich und fingen an zu essen. „Wisst ihr schon das neuste?"fragte Hermine. Synron schüttelten die Jungs den Kopf. „ Wir werden ganz neue Fächer vielleicht bekommen.I st das nicht spannend!"sagte sie aufgeregt,wobei man nur ein genervtes Stöhnen von den Jungs bekam.

"Ich wusste zwar schon das du Lernbesessen bist aber so?" nörgelte Ron herum. „ Was heißt.." weiter kam Hermine nicht,da sie unterbrochen wurde durch das aufstehen von Dumbledor.

„Liebe Schüler!Wie ihr wisst bekommen wir bald Austauschschüler einer anderen schule und ich suche für diesen Anlass Schüler die sich bereit erklären sich ein zimmer mit einen Austauschschüler zu teilen. Wenn ihr Interesse habt meldet euch bei

euren Hauslehrern." Dumbledor setzte sich wieder und sofort entbrannte überall ein Feuer an Rede wallen.

„Ist das nicht toll!"schwärmte Hermine. Ron stöhnte auf und schlug seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und jammerte mal wieder herum,wie gemein die Welt mal wieder sei.

„Ron seh es doch mal positiv. Wir werden neue Leute kennen lernen und sie können uns mehr von sich und ihrer Kultur erzählen. Denk doch mal darüber nach."

„Hermine es ist mir total egal welche Kultut die haben. Ich würde es besser finden wenn wir zu innen gehen müssten,dann hätten wir wenigstens nicht mehr mit Snape Unterricht."

Unterdessen war Harry total in seinen Gedanken versunken und dachte

über diesen Traum nach. Es war nämlich die erste freie Minute seit heute morgen. Er konnte sich nur nicht so gut darauf konzentrieren da zwei Nervensägen neben ihn so laut waren wie Bolldoxer. „Könntet ihr wohl so nett sein und mal leiser werden?"fragte Harry genervt.

Darauf sahen ihn nur zwei entgeistert an und stritten sofort wieder miteinander ,doch diesmal wesentlich leiser. Neville wollte mit ihn ein Gespräch anfangen über Kräuter,das Harry aber total ausblendete.

//Sie sahen so traurig aus. Wer waren sie bloß und warum mussten sie sich trennen? Sie schienen sich wirklich zu lieben,ob ich wohl auch so lieben kann so bedingungslos

und in vollen Vertrauen. Ich glaube nicht da ich ja nie eine richtige Familie hatte und auch nie haben werde. Ich habe niemals elterliche Liebe kennen lernen dürfen und

wie soll ich da bloß liebe für einen andere Person entwickeln können. Die so rein ist wie die in meinen Traum. Würde ich mich auch opfern wie der eine?// Harrys Augen waren total glasig bei diesen Gedanken und Neville bekam langsam Angst mit der Zeit.

„Harry geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Hm...Oh doch mir geht es gut Neville keine Sorge. Hast du schon diesen tollen Apfelsaft probiert?"fragte Harry in der Hoffnung von sich ablenken zu können. Was Neville natürlich auch bemerkte aber erst mal sein lies ihn darauf anzusprechen. Nach den Essen

gingen sie in Richtung Kerker,da mal wieder Zaubertränke zeit war. Und

jeder weiß doch wie sehr die Griffindors das Fach lieben. Unten angekommen wartete auch schon Snape auf sie,wie der Greifvogel auf seine Beute.

Sie betraten den Kerker und setzten sich auch schon augenblicklich um keinen Ärger auf sich zu lenken,da Snape mal wieder keine gute Laune hatte.//Aber wann hatte der mal gute Laune?// fragte sich Harry gedanklich und musste grinsen als er daran dachte wie Snape

wohl einen Job als Lachsack machen würde.

„Was grinsen sie so Mr Potter? Wissen sie endlich das Rezept zu den Gedankentrank?"fragte Snape höhnisch. „Nein. Ich war nur in Gedanken, Sir." „Wollen sie vielleicht uns diese Gedanken mitteilen?" „Nein, Sir. Ich glaub das wäre keine gute Idee." sagte Harry und musste schon wieder lachen. „Wir werden ja sehen,Mr. Potter. Da MR.POTTER mal wieder nicht weiß,bin ich mal wieder gezwungen das Rezept an die Tafel zu zaubern."sagte er verärgert

und schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und als er sich wieder vorne hinsetzen wollte fügte er noch hin zu:"Ach ja und 50 Punkte Abzug für Grinffindors wegen Auslachen

des Lehrers."und setzte sich. Harry schnaubte wütend und wollte gerade was erwidern,als Hermine schon in zu flüsterte:"Mach es lieber nicht." Die Schüler begannen sofort mit ihren Arbeiten und bald dampften überall die Tränke im Raum. Und es kam wie es jeden mal kam, explodierte ein Kessel mal wieder.

„MR.LONGBOTTEM! Was haben sie schon wieder getan."regte sich Snape mal schon auf, aber sah das Neville es gar nicht war sondern Harry der ganz geschockt vor

seinen Kessel saß,der jetzt nur noch Schrott war. Er selbst war überall mit den Trank eingeschmiert sowie sein ganzer Platz.

„Mr.Potter Sie machen das hier sauber und melden sich bitte bei mir wenn die fertig sind für ihr Nachsitzen."sagte Snape ,da in 3 Minuten die Stunde eh vorbei war und alle Schüler schon ma packen waren. Alle machten ihre tränke in kleine Ampullen und gaben sie vorne ab. Ron sah Harry mitleidend an und war mit einen Sorry gegangen. Kurz darauf nach allen Schülern ging auch Snape,da er der Meinung war er hätte wichtigeres zu tun als bei dieses Aktion aufzupassen. Harry fing an zu schrubben,wie er konnte,aber brauchte viel zeit da der Trank

sehr hartnäckig war. „Ich hoffe ich werde hier nicht alt."sagte Harry zu sich als er erst mit der Hälfte fertig war und schon 2 Stunden vergangen waren. Als er dann endlich nach 6 Stunden fertig war,ging er zu Professors Snape Büro um Bescheid zu sagen das er fertig sei und für das nachsitzen. Als Harry eintrat saß Snape hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah kurz auf.

„Ah Mr.Potter schon fertig?"fragte er spöttisch. „Ja,Sir." sagte mit zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren,da ja noch schlimmeres darauf passieren könnte.

„Ich bin wegen des Nachsitzen hier."sagte er.

„Ach ja stimmt was halten sie von mittwochs Abend. Ist doch ganz nett,nicht wahr?"fragte Snape und seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch ,da er genau wusste das sie da Training hatten. Harry wollte gerade was erwidern als plötzlich der Kamin sich grün verfärbte und ein

Mann mitte 20 raus kam.

Der Mann ging ohne zu zögern auf Snape zu und redete einfach drauf los. „Severus ich brauche deine Hilfe ich komme nicht weiter bei..." wurde aber gestoppt durch eine Hand auf seinen Mund von Serverus. „ Ich komme gleich."sagte er nur und sah wieder Harry an,der den Auftritt von den Fremden etwas zu dramatisch fand. „Mr Potter sie können jetzt gehen." sagte Snape befehlend und wandte sich wieder den Fremden zu,der wie es schien Harry vorher gar

nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Fremde wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu sprechen als Snape sah das Harry noch dort stand wie angenagelt. Der widerrum wollte aus irgendeinen Grund nicht weg,als ob etwas ihn drängen würde hier zu bleiben. Er sah zwischen den Fremden

und Snape immer hin und her und fragte sich in welcher Beziehung sie wohl zu einander sie standen. Und er wurde bei den Wort Beziehung eifersüchtig

auf Snape,warum wusste er auch nicht.

„Mr.Potter! Soll ich noch mehr Hauspunkte ihnen abziehen

bis sie gehen?"fragte Snape ärgerlich. Sofort erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre und verlies wie von einer Tarantel gestochen den Raum.

//Bin ich verrückt geworden?Eifersüchtig?//

Harry lief den ganzen Weg zurück bis er bei seinen Zimmer war.

Cap 3

Währenddessen in Snapes Büro.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht einfach in mein Büro rein stürmen ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen."sagte Snape zu den Fremden. Der daraufhin nur mit der Hand wedelte.

"Reg dich hab. Ist ja nichts passiert."

„Aber wer weiß ob nächstes mal nicht doch was passiert"meckerte er jetzt herum. Er machte sich wirklich sorgen darüber, wurde aber unterbrochen eine Stimme.

„Ach ja da fällt mir ein. War ER das?"fragte der Fremde jetzt Snape.

Der lachte nur und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Nein ganz sicher nicht. Das war nur Potter."

„Ach so na dann. Komm bitte später noch bei mir vorbei. Du wirst vermisst dort und Such die Person!Es ist wichtig!" sagte die fremde Person Snape schon fast liebevoll und drehte sich jetzt Richtung Kamin um wieder zu gehen.

„Pass auf dich auf. Mach nichts unüberlegtes."rief Snape ihm hinterher. Und schon war der Fremde wieder weg.

Unterdessen rannte Harry immer noch durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er wurde plötzlich zurück gestoßen als er um die ecke rennen wollte.

„Sieh an!Wer des Weges läuft. Potter mal wieder keine Augen im Kopf oder jetzt auch noch blind geworden?"fragte die Person spöttisch. Harry konnte sich schon denken wer das wahr (und wir wohl auch oder?).

Vor Harry stand Draco Malfoy,aber was seltsam an den Bild war ,das er nicht alleine war. Nein hinter ihm stand Blaise mit einen ängstlichen Blick auf Draco. Harry war wohl wieder mal in ein wichtiges Gespräch rein gestürmt. Er rappelte sich auf und befreite sich von Staub und Dreck. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

„Nein ich bin nur Ohnmächtig geworden bei deinen Anblick. Mir wurde kotzübel auf einmal."sagte Harry angriffslustig.

„Wie kannste es wagen!Du..!"

„Mr.Malfoy!Was geht ihr vor?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme von hinten. Alle drei Jungen wandten sich um. Profesor MaGonageall kam mit schnellen Schrittes an und baute sich zur vollen Größe auf.

Draco schnaubte und sagte dann: „ Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

„Das sah mit aber nicht danach aus. Mr.Zabini und Mr.Malfoy sie gehen bitte wieder in den Kerker und Sie Mr.Potter kommen mit mir. Und wehe ich sehe so etwas wie eben noch einmal. Denn langsam sollten sie aus diesen Alter heraus sein oder meinen sie nicht?"fragte sie warnend. Draco und Blaise gingen an den anderen beiden vorbei,wobei Blaise ängstlich nach unten starrte. So das man es nur erahnen konnte und Draco Harry mit seinen Blicken erdolchte. Als beide außer Sicht waren, gingen auch Harry und MaGonagall ihren Weg. Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit wo sie ihn wollten,bis ihm auffiel das sie Richtung Büro des Direktors gingen und Harry schwahnte übles.

Sie standen vor den Speier und die Proffesssorin nannte das Passwort und sie traten ein.

Albus Dumbledor saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah auf als es klopfte.

„Ah!Harry schön das du kommen konntest. Setz dich doch bitte."sagte er und verwies auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch.

//Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte. Ich musste doch kommen//dachte er missmutig und setzte sich.

„Harry wie du weißt kriegen wir Austauschschüler und ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht einen aufnehmen würdest?"fragte Dumbledore ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Was und deshalb holen sie mich! Toll! Aber ok ich werde einen aufnehmen hatte ich sowieso vor."sagte er eingestehend. „Von wo kommen die denn eigentlich und wer sind die?"fragte Harry jetzt neugierig.

„Nun das wissen wir selbst ja noch nicht mal Harry. Das Einzigste was wir wissen ist ,das sie von weit weg kommen. Wir wissen nicht mal wie lange sie bleiben. Das Ministerium hat uns den Auftrag gegeben."sagte Dumbledore. Er trank gerade seinen Tee zu ende und sah dann wieder auf.

„Gut das wir das geklärt hätten. Du kannst jetzt gehen,Harry."

„Ok. Aufwiedersehen ,Sir."sagte Harry und verschwand auch schon,denn er mochte es nicht allzu lange hier zu sein.

'"Albus. War das Richtig,das zu machen?Du mischt dich ein in die Geschichte."

„Minereva,ich weiß was ich mache. Und wenn ich nicht nachhelfe,passiert doch gar nichts. Es ist zuviel passiert dafür in der Vergangenheit."

„Und deshalb hältst du es besser Damian gleich einen von ihnen zu schicken oder sollte ich sagen aufdrängen. Und ich glaube du schickst nicht irgendeinen hab ich recht?"

„Ja hast du, mal wieder. Ich werde Zen ihn schicken."sagte Albus und lächelte jetzt. Minereva sah dagegen geschockt aus.

„Wieso ausgerechnet ihn?Wenn du mal keinen Fehler damit machst."

„Vertrau mir."

4 Cap

Harry kam im Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo Hermine und Ron auch schon auf ihn warteten. Aber Harry ging einfach ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei. Er wollte heute Abend einfach mal alleine sein um zu überlegen und auch um zu trauern um Sirius, dessen Tod hatte er immer noch nicht überwunden.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett uns starrte an die Wand. Ihn schwirrten unterschiedlich Dinge im Kopf herum. Er dachte über sein gesamtes Leben nach und weinte weil er keine Zukunft sah.

//Ich werde niemals so glücklich werden wie andere. Ich will ein normales Leben. Ich will auch mal endlich glücklich sein//

Er schluchzte uns schlief schließlich ein vor Erschöpfung. Es war schon das etliche Mal das er so eingeschlafen war.

Er fand sich in einen großen Raum wieder. Der Raum schien eine Art Halle zu sein, denn dort stand ein Mann umringt von anderen Personen, die aufgeregt mit ihn sprachen. Harry konnte nichts hören und ging so näher an die Personen ran.

„Lucius! Hast du was raus gefunden?" fragte der Mann in der Mitte.

„Ja hab ich my Lord. Und nein er ist es nicht. Das hat man mir hoch und heilig versichert. Die Test wurden gemacht ohne das er es mitbekam."

„Verdammt! Was soll ich jetzt machen?"fragte er.

Harry der etwas abseits stand konnte sich schon denken wo er war,alleine schon durch die Anrede „my Lord". Er war auf Riddle Manor bei Voldemord.

//Toll!Da träume ich endlich mal wieder und wovon,genau meinen Feind.// dachte er missmutig und setzte sich trotzig auf den Boden.

„Lasst mich jetzt alleine!" forderte Voldemord jetzt. Alle Todesesser gingen raus ohne einen Kommentar , den sie wollten sich ihren Herrn nicht widersetzen.

Plötzlich richtete er seine Augen direkt auf Harry. „Sieh an was für ein hoher Besuch. Harry Potter persönlich in meinen privaten Gemächern."sagte er mit hoch gehobener Augenbraue. Geschockt sah sich Harry um und Voldemord hatte recht, dies war ein Schlafzimmer was aber total groß war. Aber es stellte sich die Frage nun warum waren die Todesesser hier, hatte er so viel vertrauen zu denen.

„Nein hab ich nicht. Das war nur mein Innere Kreis." erklärte er,den er konnte ja Gedanken lesen.

Er ging zu Harry und setzte sich vor ihn hin."Und dürfte ich mal fragen was du hier machst?"

„Ähm .. keine Ahnung. Hab geschlafen und bin hier wieder aufgewacht."

„ Dann hast du wohl große magische Fähigkeiten. Du solltest, aber trotzdem aufpassen, dass du nicht jede Nacht hier landest. Es kann nämlich mal dann sein, dass ich nicht da bin aber dafür ein Todesesser und die wollen dir alle an den Kragen."sagte Voldemord und stand wieder auf.

„Du solltest jetzt wieder gehen"

„Und warum bestrafst du mich nicht oder tötest mich?"fragte Harry,der immer noch am Boden saß.

„Weil du nichts dafür kannst. Dumbledor benutzt jeden für seine Spiele genau so wie dich auch."sagte er ernst.

„Wenn sagst du das. Ich stelle mir immer nur die Frage warum ich?"

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Lucius kam herein.

„My Lord. Wir haben ihn getestet und er ist es nicht"sagte er leise, denn er wusste was jetzt folgte.

Die Luft fing an zu vibrieren und es wurde heißer im Raum. Voldemord stand da und war wütend, aber so sauer war er nicht mal wenn einer seiner Todesesser misst gebaut hatte. Lucius wich ängstlich zurück.

„ Tom beruhige dich. Du kannst nicht immer dann aus rasten, nur weil du Pech hast. Du hattest schon alleine in dieser Woche 6 Anfälle."sagte Licius besorgt. Aber er wusste, das Tom erst in 1 bis 2 Stunden wieder ansprechbar ist.

Harry saß immer noch am Boden und sah sich das alles mit einen Fragezeichen im Gesicht an. Er wusste schließlich nicht um was es überhaupt ging.

Plötzlich erschien eine kleine Katze den Raum. Sie trug ein Glöckchen, das immer erklang wenn sie einen Schritt tat. Sie ging zu Tom und Miaute. Der war immer noch wütend und außer sich, beruhigte sich aber wieder. Harry war verblüfft.

„Danke Gate. Was würde ich ohne dich tun."sagte er und streichelte die Katze ganz liebevoll. Dann nahm er sie auf die Arme und sie kuschelte jetzt mit ihn. Sie war schwarz wie die Nacht mit gelben Augen, die jetzt Harry ansahen und ihn musterten.

Lucius atmete wieder erleichtert aus und ging dann ohne etwas noch zu sagen, um Tom nicht mehr aufzuregen.

„Oh wie süß darf sie mal anfassen?"fragte Harry und ging schon näher zur Katze.

Als ihm die Katze weg gerissen wurde."Nein,niemand darf sie anfassen. Sie gehört nur mir."sagte Tom auf einmal todernst.

Plötzlich löste sich Harry auf und wachte in Hogwarts wieder auf.

//Schade dabei war sie wirklich süß,aber sie schien Tom etwas zu bedeuten. Tom?Seid wann heißt er Tom bei mir?// dachte er und ging sich waschen. Nach den Waschen ging er wieder ins Zimmer und zog sich an. Er wollte schon gehen, als er ein leises Miauen hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah die kleine Katze von Tom. Er ging zu ihr und hob sie hoch.

„Tom wird gar nicht begeistert sein dich hier zu finden, vorallem wie kommst du hier her. Am besten ich gebe dich nach den Unterricht Snape, der kann dich zurück bringen." sagte Harry und wollte schon gehen und die Katze hier alleine zurück lassen.

Willst du mich hier alleine zurück lassen?

Harry schaute sich fragend um, als sein Blick bei der Katze hängen blieb.

„Warst du das?Nein ganz bestimmt nicht."sagte er und dachte schon wie bescheuert er ist.

Ja das war ich. Würdest du wohl so nett sein und mich mit nehmen forderte die Katze jetzt und ging elegant zu Harry und sprang bei ihm auf die Arme.

„Hey ich kann dich nicht mit nehmen das wäre zu gefährlich dort für dich und vor allem warum kann ich dich verstehen? Was bist du?"

Ich bin ein Torwächter und daher auch mein Name Gate. Ich übermittle nur meine Gedanken dir.

„Achso na dann."

Achja und noch eine Frage. Was machst du eigentlich hier, Damian?

„ ...Äh..."

4 Cap

Harry stand unsicher im Zimmer. „..ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst und wer zum Teufel ist Damian?"fragte er und schaute Gate an. Gate lächelte sanft und schaute dann aber traurig rein.

Du bist Damian. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe dich vermisst, alter Freund.

Harry war erstaunt. „Ist das ein Scherz von deinen Herrn Tom? Sag ihm das es nicht sehr witzig ist."

Ich darf Tom nichts verraten was den Verlauf des Schicksals beeinflussen würde.

„Was redest du da!" Harry war jetzt total verwirrt,als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel sah er,das er zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Er rannte los, Gate blieb zurück. Es flogen an ihm die Gänge nur so vorbei. Er kam zum stehen und schaffte es gerade noch bevor Snape,die Tür geschlossen hätte.

„Ah Mister Potter. Schön das sie uns auch ihre Ehre erweisen." Harry murrte,aber entschied sich lieber erst mal nichts zu erwidern. So suchte er einen freien Platz,fand aber nur einen neben ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Er setzte sich schnell. „ Wenn das nicht unser Narbengesicht ist. Warum schon wieder so spät."spottete er leise und grinste.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." zischte Harry zurück.

„Mr.POTTER! Hätten sie wohl die Güte wenn sie schon zu spät kommen zu zuhören. Ach ja und Nachsitzen für sie,gleich nach den Unterricht. „weckte Snape aus den Gespräch und fuhr fort.

„Heute brauen wir ein Wahrheitsserum. Sie werden es zu zweit brauen und nachher werden wir welche testen."sagte Snape uns schielte schon zu Harry rüber,der innerlich schon aufstöhnte.

„Na Potter freust dich schon. Na dann wollen wir mal anfangen." sagte Draco und holte die Zutaten. Harry blieb sitzen und stellte schon mal den Kessel auf das Feuer. So fingen sie an die Zutaten zuschneiden und der Trank wurde langsam aber sicher fertig. Draco und Harry schwiegen die ganze Stunde über. Harry machte sich zu viele Gedanken und Draco konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf den Trank. Am Ende der Stunde erschien plötzlich Gate wieder vor Harry.

Harry hätte fast vor Schreck laut aufgeschrien. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er erbost. Ich mag es überhaupt nicht allein gelassen zu werden und außerdem siehst du so aus als ob du hilfe gebrauchen könntest. Gate schnurrte und setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß. Als erstes mal brauchst du keine Angst zu haben vor mir oder den anderen.

„ Sicher doch und mein bester Freund ist Voldemord."

Ich meine es erst Tom würde dir nie etwas tun. Er verletzt keine Unschuldigen und überhaupt dich schon gar nicht. Er würde lieber sterben als dich zu verlieren „Sag mal hast du irgendwas eingenommen oder was. Kennst du nicht die Geschichte von Harry Potter und Voldmord"fragte Harry flüstert kritisch. Doch sehr wohl,aber kennst du die Legende von der wahren Gründung von Hogwarts? Denk mal nach. „ ..Die wahre Gründung von Hogwarts?.." murmelte er vor sich hin. Plötzlich wurde er von der Seite angestoßen. Er sah auf und genau in das wütende Gesicht von Draco. „Man redet nicht so laut davon und vor allem seit wann redet Gate mit dir denn?"flüsterte er. „Sie redet seit heute mit mir und warum redet man davon nicht?"

„ Schon immer,denn die Geschichte die da hinter sich verbirgt hat viele Gefahren noch immer in sich. Tom mag es gar nicht wenn man davon redet. Warum auch immer. Du solltest Gate Onkel Severus gleich zurück geben oder Tom wird dich zur Hölle schicken. Niemand darf sie anfassen oder auch sonst irgendwas machen mit ihr. Sie ist das Einzigste was Tom wichtig ist." Draco wandte sich wieder den Trank zu.

„Stimmt das alles Gate?"

Ja, aber du musst keine angst haben. Er tut dir nichts,wenn ich es sage.

„Aha..." Harry war immer noch unwohl zu mute. Die Stunde neigte sich langsam gegen ende und da war ihr Trank auch schon fertig. Snape ging durch alle Reihen und gab dort und hier mal einen Spruch dazu ab. Dann blieb er bei Harry und Draco stehen. „Wie ich sehe haben sie beide den besten Trank gebraut,wenn ich bitten darf Mr.Potter." sagte er und hielt ihn einen Löffeln mit den Trank hingegen. Dabei lächelte er höhnisch. Harry nahm allen seinen Mut zusammen und schnappte sich den Löffel. Dann schluckte er den Trank runter,die ganze Klasse hatte den Atem angehalten und wollte sehen was jetzt passierte. Aber nichts passierte. „Wie es aussieht,ist ihnen mal ein Trank gelungen."meinte er spöttisch. „Sie können jetzt gehen außer sie Mr.Potter. Sie bleiben noch zur Strafarbeit." Die Klasse packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen,dabei warfen Hermine und Ron ihm bemitleidende Blicke zu.

Als er dann alleine mit Snape war,grinste der jetzt.

„So dann wollen wir mal. Da sie das Serum eingenommen haben,stehen sie immer noch unter dessen Wirkung. Was halten sie wirklich von mir?" fragte Severus und freute sich schon Punkte abzuziehen. Harry versuchte sich vor einer Antwort zu drücken,aber es half alles nichts. „Ich glaube sie sind ein Mensch,der nur den Schülern Punkte abzieht um sie an zuspornen. Ich halte sie für Gerecht auch wenn nicht immer und sie wissen was sie tun im Unterricht." quetschte Harry die Antwort hinaus und wartete auf eine donnernde Stimme. Severus stand aber nur da und schaute fassungslos drein und kratzte sich am Kopf. Plötzlich flammte der Kamin auf und Tom kam heraus.

„ Tom was machst du schon wieder hier?"fragte Snape überrascht. Währendessen musterte Harry Tom. // Man sieht der wieder gut aus. Was denk ich da schon wieder? Ich sollte mich untersuchen lassen.//

„Ich brauche deine hilfe. Gate ist verschwunden und ich finde sie nicht. Aber sag mal was macht Harry Potter schon wieder bei dir." Tom zeigte auf den geistlich abwesenden Harry,der langsam anfing zu sabbern bei Toms Anblick.

„Strafarbeit."knurrte Snape.

Ein Klingeln eines Glöckchens holte sie aus den Gespräch. Gate erschien hinter Harry und schmiegte sich an dessen Beine. Alle waren bisschen überrascht darüber. Tom ging auf Harry zu und kniete zu dessen Beine."Gate. Komm zu mir bitte." bettelte er,aber Gate blieb dort wo sie war.

„Was hast du nur Gate?So was hast du noch nie getan."

„Vielleicht mag sie dich einfach nicht mehr."sagte Harry gerade hinaus und schlug sich dann eine Hand vor den Mund erschrocken.

Tom drehte sich zu Snape."Was hat er zu sich genommen?"

„Wahrheitsserum."

„Aha. Warum glaubst du das den Harry?"fragte Tom Harry jetzt neugierig.

Der wollte gar nicht antworten musste aber unter der Wirkung.

„Weil sie mich beschützen wollte wenn mir jemand was antun will." Harry wurde langsam nervös unter Toms Blicken und es half auch nicht das er einfach zum abknabbern gut aussah. Tom kam das alles merkwürdig vor.

„Und warum will sie das tun?

„Ich hab keine Ahnung"sagte er wahrheitsgetreu und wollte vor Tom zurück weichen vor Nervosität.

„Was hast du denn eigentlich?"fragte er und stand auf. Ihm war Harrys Verhalten aufgefallen.

„Ähm ..gar nichts.."sagte er leise. Gate wurde es genug und gab Harry von hinten einen Stoß. Der fiel hin, wurde aber von Tom noch aufgefangen. Wie von selbst umarmte Tom Harry immer mehr und der schnurrte,als plötzlich...

Cap

sich Harry unter Schmerzen zusammen krümmte. Tom wich erschrocken zurück. „Sev,was hat er?Sind das Nebenwirkungen vom Trank?" fragte er ihn aufgeregt.

„Nein,das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Es sei denn..nein das kann nicht sein.."

„Was!Rede mal in vollen Sätzen." Tom legte Harry sorgfältig auf den Boden,damit er sich nicht zu sehr anstrengte.

„Es kann eigentlich nur was passieren,wenn er eine Blockade in sich hätte."

„Dann löse sie von ihn!" forderte Tom ihn auf. Er machte sich langsam sorgen um Harry,die er aber nicht begründen konnte und warum machte er sich welche. Sie waren doch schon immer Erzfeinde gewesen. Severus ging neben den jungen in die hocke und holte seinen Zauberstab hinaus. Er hielt ihn über Harry uns sprach einen Spruch,den Tom nicht verstand. Tom setzte sich

jetzt auch auf den Boden und wartete ab was passieren würde. Harry fing an noch unruhiger zu werden und robbte immer näher zu Tom,bis er schließlich mit den Kopf auf dessen Schoß lag.

Diese Situation irritierte ihn sehr,dennoch ohne es zu merken streichelte er Harrys Gesicht.

Severus,der immer noch daneben stand,war sichtlich verwirrt

.// Seit wann ist Tom so sanft zu anderen Personen?// fragte er sich.

Harry schien immer noch Schmerzen zu haben und schmiegte sich noch näher an Tom. Langsam fühlte sich Tom unwohl. Er war so etwas nicht gewohnt auch wenn es sich seht gut an fühlte. Was ihn noch verwirrter machte.

Plötzlich fingen sich an Harrys Haare zu verändern. Sie waren jetzt Schwarz mit silbernen Strähnchen dazwischen. Die Schmerzen schienen mehr zu werden.

„Sev,hol einen Trank,der ihn hilft!" befahl Tom ihn. Severus stürzte ohne zu fragen los. Er wusste wenn Sein Meister so einen Ton drauf hatte sollte man machen was er sagt. Er holte den Trank aus seinen Büro und rannte schnell zurück. Das Bild was sich da ihn bot war ungewöhnlich für ihn. Tom saß immer noch auf den Boden im Schneidersitz und auf seinen Schoß saß jetzt Harry,der sich fest an ihn klammerte. Tom achtete nicht auf Severus Blicke. Er nahm ihn einfach,den Trank ab und flößte ihn Harry ein. Der beruhigte sich langsam und setzte sich noch enger an Tom.

„Tom,was ist hier passiert?Warum sitzt Harry auf deinen Schoß."

„Weil dann seine Schmerzen weniger werden,so scheint es zumindest. Er jammert dann nicht mehr rum wie eben sondern schnurrt sogar." erzählt er und lächelt. Um Harry weiter zu beruhigen strich Tom ihn über den Rücken. Tom konnte gar nicht auf hören Harry zu berühren. Es fühlte sich gut an und richtig.

Severus setzte sich in den Nebenraum,damit Harry mehr Ruhe hatte. Eine Person würde schon ausreichen. Er nahm ein Buch zur Hand und fing an es zu lesen.

Im Hauptzimmer waren immer noch Harry und Tom, wobei Harry noch seine Augen zu hatte. Gate hatte sich heimlich zurück gezogen zu Severus um zu schlafen.

Tom strich gedankenverloren Harry durch die Haare.//Sie haben wirklich eine schöne Farbe bekommen und fühlen sich an wie bei Gate. Einfach toll! Verdammt. Was machst du nur mit mir Harry?// Tom war noch verwirrter als zuvor. Unter Toms Streicheleinheiten fing Harry an zu lächeln. //Man sieht der süß aus// „Moment was habe ich da gerade gedacht! Ich glaub ich werde wahnsinnig." sagte er zu sich selbst,aber konnte nicht aufhören Harry weiter zu streicheln. Tom wurde waghalsiger mit seiner Hand und begann Harry auch an den Seiten zu streicheln.

Der wand sich plötzlich und lachte,dadurch wachte er auf. „Das kitzelt." Tom zog schnell seine Hände weg,als würde er plötzlich wie ein Spanner entdeckt. Harry machte seine Augen auf und sah sich neugierig um. Dann sah er Tom an und erschrak ein wenig. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ähm du hattest Schmerzen vorhin." Tom war etwas verlegen,was eigentlich nie vor kam. Erst jetzt bekam Harry mit wo er eigentlich war."Und warum sitze ich auf deinen Schoß?" fragte

Harry leicht panisch./7Obwohl sich das sich nicht schlecht anfühlt.//

„Damit ich dir einen Trank einflößen konnte der deine Schmerzen nahm. Zufrieden mit der Antwort.?" sagte er leicht schnippisch. Er fühlte sich aus irgendeinen Grund verletzt.

„ähm..ja und was hast du jetzt?"

„Gar nichts!" brüllt er aufgebracht und wollte Harry von sich schieben,der das aber nicht wollte und sich festklammerte.

„Ähm was soll das!"

„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht weg." sagte er leise,aber verständlich und drehte sich weg weil er Feuerrot wurde.

„Und was würde deine Freundin dazu sagen?Wie heißt sie noch mal. Achja ich glaub Draco hat irgendwas mal von einer Cho gesagt." stellte er ihn zurede.

„Sie ist gar nicht meine Freundin,wenn ich Draco in die Finger kriege. Ich steh ja nicht mal auf Mädchen,ich bin Stockschwul." beschwerte er sich.

„Als ob der Goldjunge von Dumbledore so wäre,das würde der Alte niemals zulassen. Warum meinst du dann das du es wärst.." provozierte Tom Harry. Der setzte sich etwas auf und küsste ihn einfach. Tom war zu überrascht und so konnte er ihn nicht erwidern als Harry sich schon wieder gelöst hatte. Der leckte sich über seine Lippen und schnurrte auf.

„Ich tippe auf Erdbeer. Schmeckt nicht schlecht. Und bist du jetzt überzeugt oder soll ich etwas anderes machen?" fragte er grinsend,denn der andere reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle. Küsst einfach jemanden. Wenn dann fängt man erst mit streicheln an und arbeitet sich dann vor." sagte er leicht verärgert. Dann fing Harry an ihn zu streicheln an den Seiten.

„Meinst du SO?" fragte er scheinheilig.

Cap

„Sag mal spinnst du!"rief er geschcokt und schubste harry weg von sich.


End file.
